1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cage pedal, and more particularly to a cage pedal easily establishing a secure connection without specialist shoes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pedal for a bicycle is rotatably mounted on a crank arm and comprises three broad categories for different uses and bicycles. A conventional pedal merely comprises a platform, then further enhancements include clipless pedals and cage pedals. The clipless pedal has a cleat mounted on corresponding shoes that selectively engage a clip of the pedal for secure connection. The cage pedals have an adjustable strap that is tightened against a shoe of a rider.
The clipless pedals allow a foot to be disconnected quickly and ensure stable connection for improved pedaling efficiency; however, may be difficult to disconnect during accidents so raise risk of injury. Cage pedals have to be adjusted and offer less stable connection so less improved pedaling efficiency over platform pedals and are harder to disconnect from during accidents, especially when over-tightened. Although offering greater improvement, clipless pedals are more greatly expensive than cage pedals and require special shoes so are applicable to dedicated cycling. Therefore, the casual cyclist is unable to attain the improved pedaling efficiency of clipless pedals without sacrificing practicality, style and expense.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an adjustable music cage pedal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.